Noches de paternidad y de insomnio
by Padmenvy
Summary: Algo así como una Continuación de "la princesita de varia", más o menos.  Esto es lo que ocurre cuando los llantos de un bebé, hacen pasar mala noche a los habitantes del castillo varia.   Contiene Yaoi XS


Bueno, esto es una especie de continuación de mi fic anterior XD " La princesita de Varia", para entenderlo lo ideal es haberse leido ese también, asi que dejo link:

.net/s/6266900/1/La_princesita_de_varia

Gracias por los reviews de mi anterior historia *3*

Espero que les guste, seguramente haré una pequeña "serie" con el personaje de Squnelle~

Otra mañana en la que las ojeras y la expresión de zombie eran la característica que más definía a un agotadísimo Superbi Squalo, que había cambiado su desayuno habitual por una taza de café solo bien cargado y que tomaba sentado a la mesa, procurando que su cabeza no se le fuese contra esta, en las muchas ocasiones en las que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Necesitaba dormir.

Hacía ya unos meses que en la puerta del palacio de los varia había aparecido, la que todos habían adoptado- inusualmente- como una más de la familia, Squnelle, la hija de Squalo, un bebé precioso y encantador por el día, pero totalmente insoportable de noche. Sus llantos se podían escuchar por toda la mansión y su desesperado padre se la pasaba en vela, intentando por todos los medios, hacerla callar y que se durmiese, cosa que lograba rozando la madrugada, que era cuando al fín el tiburón podía dormir apenas una hora, antes de tener que levantarse de nuevo, a preparar un biberón y prepararse él mismo para su rutina diaria como capitán de estrategia.

- Esa pequeña tuya a heredado tus formidables pulmones, sin duda...- Decía Lussuria, quien aparecía también para desayunar, atabiado con una bata en rosa chillón, rulos en el cabello y lo que parecía una mascarilla facial, o a los ojos de Squalo, un pegote verde y asqueroso que le cubria la cara. El mayor de los varia, experto en artes marciales, se quitó los tapones de los oidos y sonrió risueño al peliplata, que le miraba con gesto hastiado y cansado.

- Deberías pillarte unos tapones también...o si no tendrás una crisis psicótica por falta de sueño, cariño~.-

Lussuria y su amor.- Muérete.- Le espetó superbia sin energías siquiera para gritarle y en esa estaba, intentando no caer dormido cuando por la puerta apareció Xanxus, clavandole la mirada más fulminante de la historia jamás contada a Squalo, quien despertó de golpe por ello.

- Hazla callar...- Se acercó a él agarrandole de la ropa y levantandolo.- Hazla callar o te juro que se van los dos a la calle, basura!-

- P-pero...si está callada! - Squalo le miraba sin entender.

- Ahora está callada!- El mayor terminaba por soltarle, yendo a rebuscar a los armarios,- Debe haber algún tipo de somnifero que darle por aqui...no volveré a pasar una noche en vela por esa mocosa tuya!-

- Oh, vaaamos, Boss, Boss~ - Le instaba Lussuria, poniendose a la espalda de Xanxus, simulando un masaje en sus hombros.- No pretenderá drogar a la pobre criaturita ¿o sí ? -

Otra mirada fulminante se clavó ahora en Lussuria quien, sabiendo lo que era mejor para su integridad física, solo rió nerviosamente, dandose media vuelta y desapareciendo de allí con lo que se había preparado para desayunar, dejandolos solos.

- Esta noche...- El pelinegro señalaba al agotadisimo Squalo, amenazante,-...Esta noche, dormirás a tu pequeño mostruo, la dejarás en su cuna y te vendrás a mi alcoba. Y no la quiero escuchar en toda la noche. ¿ Entendido? - Y sin más se dió media vuelta también, agarrando una botella de algún licor que había allí y desapareciendo de su vista, seguramente se iria a beber e intentar dormir lo que no había podido esa noche. La idea de pasar la noche en la alcoba del jefe no era nueva para el peliplata, pero si era cierto que desde que la pequeña había llegado, no habían podido tener ni un solo momento de "intimidad" ellos dos...y ahora seguía siendo igual de complicado.

- Vroooooei! Y te crees que se va a estar dormida y callada solo por que tú lo ordenes? - Le bramó con energias que no supo de donde salieron, cuando el mayor ya había desaparecido. Aquella situación no solo le tenía cansado, también su nivel de estress había aumentado en demasía, haciendo que cada día el peliplata temiese más seriamente el quedarse calvo pronto.

Ese día fue relativamente tranquilo, no habían misiones programadas para esa semana, por lo que se la pasó reunido con los demás, planificando las estratégias a seguir en las de la semana siguiente. Tan cansado estaba, que ni siquiera respondía a los constantes intentos de Bel por molestarle, mas bien se la pasaba mirando a la puerta de tanto en tanto, preocupado por Squnelle, a quien había dejado con una de las muchas sirvientas que los atendían a diario en el castillo. No es que no se fiase de ella, de hecho, bueno, era una mujer ¿ no ? se suponía que ellas tenían esos instintos de manera natural, y siempre era mejor dejarla con una a con otro varia, aunque fuese uno de esos tantos de menor rango- que fuesen de la élite o no, seguían siendo asesinos.-, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo en ningún momento cuando no tenía a la pequeña a la vista.

Luego de la reunión y las montañas de interminable papeleo, el peliplata, daba gracias a no haber tenido que salir a matar, en su estado seguramente no podría haber rendido al nivel que el jefe le exigía siempre...no podría haber rendido a ningún nivel.

- Nadie me dijo que la paternidad fuese tan dura...- Se dijo a si mismo cuando salía de darse una ducha, entrando a su cuarto y encontrando a Squnelle, dormidita en su cuna. - la cual estaba situada a un lado de la cama de Squalo.- Se acercó a ella con una bobalicona sonrisa, pese a que no le dejase dormir y estuviese complicando su vida en todos los sentidos, esa renacuaja le había calado hondo en apenas unos meses. Se inclinó hacia ella, dejandole una caricia en la pelusita plateada que era su cabello.

- ¿ Por qué no puedes estar asi de tranquila siempre?- Susurró dejandola allí, y comenzando a vestirse de manera informal, debía bajar a cenar, ya que Lussuria insistía en hacerlo "en familia" y luego el trabajo no acababa, quedaba el baño y la cena de la pequeña, además de intentar dormirla de nuevo para asistir a su cita con Xanxus en su alcoba.

Se mantuvo relativamente callado en la cena, de hecho casi todos lo estaban, se podría decir que ninguno de ellos había dormido placidamente desde hacía tiempo y eso ne notaba. Belphegor apenas molestaba a Fran ni a los demás, Levi comía callado, siempre con la mirada fija en el jefe, y Lussuria...bueno, Lussuria si que parloteaba, pero ninguno le prestaba especial atención. Mas aquella paz duró apenas vdiez minutos más, cuando el peliplata daba un sorbo de agua, comenzaron a escucharse los agudos llantos del bebé en la planta superior, haciendo que el Superbi casi se ahogase con el líquido. Xanxus le envió una de sus miradas y Squalo, en mitad de un ataque de tos, se levantó , haciendo caer la silla y enviando una mirada igual de desagradable al jefe. Se alejó de ellos, farfullando maldiciones por lo bajo, estaba claro que Xanxus no era alguien precisamente comprensivo, pero ahora todo era diferente y el peliplata tampoco estaba cómodo con esa situación, detestaba que le tratase como si ahora todo fuese por su culpa...aunque en realidad y pensandolo friamente, lo era y sabía que el mayor no le perdonaría tan facilmente su deslealtad de "aquella noche" en la que Squnelle fue concebida.

- Vroooei! ¿ Qué? ¿ qué te pasa ahora? - Le bramaba a la pequeña una vez llegaba a su habitación. Squnelle, por su parte dejó de llorar cuando le vio, comenzando a dar saltitos en la cuna, agarrada a los barrotes para no caer, aún no se mantenía de pie sola.

- ¿ Que és ahora? ¿ Hambre?, ¿ El pañal sucio?- La sujetó, asegurandose de que lo último estuviese en orden y en esto, la pequeña aprobechaba para jalarle del cabello, riendo divertida.

-...- Superbi, suspiró o más bien resopló, relajando los hombros y la tomó en brazos, levantandola para verle a la cara, ella por su parte, se dedicaba a babosear el mechón de color plata que tenía en la mano.

- No sabes...cómo me complicas la vida, mi pequeña...- Le dijo con media sonrisa, rendido y se dispuso a atenderla, bañandola y dandole la cena , como cada noche. Aquella se había convertido en una rutina agradable, esa niña era quien mejor le trataba y también a quien mejor trataba él, pese a que le hiciese pasar malos momentos con el resto de los varia, pero era cierto que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Luego de terminar con todo, se dipuso a descansar un poco antes de que Xanxus le reclamase, se tumbó a la cama con la niña sobre su torso y enseguida cayó dormido, más que exhausto por la falta de sueño, y la pequeña poco tardó en seguirle, ya con la pancita llena y cómoda sobre el pecho de su horas pasaron rápido mientras dormia, hasta que fue despertado por un jalón de cabello que conocía muy bien.

- ¿ Cuanto más me vas a hacer esperar, Basura? - La amenazadora mirada carmín de Xanxus era perfectamente visible aún en la oscuridad, y para sorpresa de Squalo, el mayor hablaba en voz baja, seguramente para no despertar al bebé que portaba aún el peliplata. Este se incorporó con cuidado, mirando de mala manera a Xanxus, pero sin hacer movimiento bruscos, tomando con igual de cuidado a Squnelle, para dejarla en su cuna y sin más se daba la vuelta, empujando al de negro cabello fuera de la habitación, dando una última ojeada hacia la cuna antes de salir también.

Suspiró al estar afuera, mirando a Xanxus cómplice, quien, impasible, respondía volviendo a agarrarle las plateadas hebras bruscamente, tirando de él hacia su alcoba...y esta vez el menor de los dos no se quejó, lo menos que quería era que la pequeña despertase en ese momento. En menos de diez minutos, ya estaban ambos medio enredados en la cama, entre lás sábanas, medio desnudos de cintura para arriba y consumidos entre húmedos besos con mordidas y agarres que tal vez pudieran parecer demasiado fuertes para alguien "normal", pero era por ambos sabido que entre ellos, el sexo implicaba también dolor. Hacía casi dos meses que no tenían un encuentro a solas y eso se notaba en las ansias, sobre todo del mayor, quien no se se estaba esmerando demasiado en los preliminares que tanto le gustaban, que consistían , claro en maltratar ese maltrecho cuerpo al que gustaba de someter, esta vez parecía que no quería andarse con pequeñeces y ya lo estaba desnudando de cintura para abajo cuando de nuevo, un soberano y más que estridente berrinche, le taladró el cerebro.

-...- En principio ambos quedaron en silencio, mirandose, pero el mayor decidió ignorar los llantos del bebé y continuar su labor, a lo que Squalo se negó, apartandolo de él reiteradas veces, no podía concentrarse así.

- Te dije que no quería escucharla más!- Terminaba por explotar el jefe, tirando a Squalo de la cama de un fuerte empujón. Este, tras bramarle varios insultos, salió de allí a medio vestir, llegando a su cuarto y tomando a la niña en brazos, intentando dormirla de nuevo.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, aquel llanto no había forma de pararlo y se le fueron los minutos sin darse cuenta., tanto así que a su espalda volvió a aparecer Xanxus, con su típica expresión malhumorada . Squalo le miró de soslayo intentandole hacer entender que no era culpa suya, pero el mayor, sin atender a ruegos, le arrebató al bebé de las manos, quien enseguida dejó de llorar, mirando curiosa al sasesino jefe, sonriendole. Xanxus la miró extrañado, ya le había pasado antes el que la pequeña pareciese sentir cierta predilección para con él, lo que por otra parte no podía explicarse de ningún modo.

-...Sujetala...así.- le indicaba Squalo, colocando los brazos llenos de cicatrices contrarios de la manera adecuada, con lo que Squnelle no tardó ni 3 minutos en caer dormida, acurrucada contra el pecho desnudo del que podria considerar un padre también, probablemente era por los fuertes latidos del corazón del mayor o por su elevada temperatura corporal, que la relajaban. Algo aturdido por todo ello, el pelinegro resoplaba, dejando a la niña con exquisito cuidado en la cuna, y agarrando bruscamente a Squalo para salir de allí con él, pero antes de darse media vuelta los llantos habían comenzado de nuevo.

- De acuerdo...Trae la cuna a mi alcoba, escoria.- Le dijo en voz baja, volviendo a tomar a la pequeña en brazos y saliendo de allí con ella. Estupefacto, el aún agotadisimo Squalo, arrastró el mueble hacia la habitación del mayor, pero para cuando llegó allí, ya estaban los dos dormidos en la cama, con Squnelle agarrada a una de las plumas que adornaban el cuello de Xanxus. El peliplata se los quedó mirando por un momento, esbozando media sonrisa, para luego dejar la cuna a un lado y meterse también a la cama, donde no tardó más de cinco minutos en caer rendido de sueño y cansancio, esa noche no hubo sexo, pero al menos el tiburón pudo descansar finalmente ya que, no volvieron a escucharse más llantos.

La cuna de Squnelle permaneció en la alcoba de Xanxus unos cuantos meses más, en los cuales la relación entre ella y el jefe de varia fue estrechandose con el paso del tiempo, no volvió a llorar por la noche y la siempre relativa paz regresó finalmente al hogar de varia...excepto para Squalo, quien más de una vez terminaba durmiendo en su cuarto él solo porque el mayor le echaba del suyo, alegando que prefería dormir con la pequeña antes que con él.

Fin~


End file.
